1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gate system which is disposed at main entrances of structures such as buildings, stations and amusement facilities, and at entrances to areas such as a security room, and conducts entrance control over unauthorized users not to enter.
2. Description of the Related Art
Traditionally, an automatic ticket gate is proposed as a gate apparatus for entrance control which reads and checks information on a card medium such as a commuter pass for control over entrance to a station.
As the automatic ticket gate, an automatic ticket gate is proposed which checks commuter pass information read by the automatic ticket gate, verifies face image data read by the automatic ticket gate against face image data of a user taken by a camera and determines whether to allow the user to pass or not when the user is to pass through the automatic ticket gate with the commuter pass (see Patent Reference 1).
The purpose of this automatic ticket gate is to prevent abuse, for example, of a person who picked up, and tries to use another person's commuter pass as if that person is the user himself/herself to pass through the automatic ticket gate.
[Patent Reference 1] JP-A-2002-279455